Going to Goa
by neha12
Summary: This is another Taani and Rey story, it is really short, a one shot at the moment, but I may extend it later on. Taani and Rey are a couple, but no one knows. Swayam and Sharon are not together, but there is no asthma issue. Mix of Hindi and English, but the script is in English


Taani, Rey, Sharon and Swayam were all standing in VP's office waiting for him as they had been called urgently. VP enters.

T+R+Sh+Sw: Good Morning Sir!

VP (sitting down): Morning!

R: Sir, you called us urgently, is everything ok?

Vp: Yes, actually I have some good news, the dance team of St. Louis has been invited to perform once again at IndiaFest 2013 in Goa.

Sw: Wow Sir, that's awesome.

VP: Yes it is, however, due to the dance ban that was in place these last few weeks, we have got this news very late, therefore, the dance team will have to leave for Goa tomorrow morning. Can you guys handle that?

Sh: Yes Sir, absolutely.

VP: Taani, since the AGS, CS and ACS are all a part of the dance team, I don't know if you need to go along, you can stay back.

T: Yes Sir, absolutely, I'm not a part of the dance team, so I won't be needed there, I'll stay back here only.

Rey looks over at Taani while she is saying this and quickly cuts her off.

R: NO!

Everyone stares at Rey.

R: Umm, I mean Sir, if you don't mind; umm I don't think that's a good idea, because all of us will be busy in the performance, like you said we have got this news so late, so we are going to have to set our routine, and do all our rehearsals in Goa only. And sir doing all that, and conducting all the administration formalities may be too much, so if Taani would also come with us, it would make everything much simpler, Sir.

VP takes a minute to think it over.

VP: Yah, I think you are right Rey, Taani you also go with them. And remember guys, you are representing St Louis; I do not want any problems this time.

T+R+Sh+Sw: Yes Sir.

T+R+Sh+Sw all leave and start walking towards the rehearsal hall that they had won, to tell their friends the exciting news. Taani and Sharon are walking ahead discussing Goa, and Swayam and Rey are walking behind them.

Sw: Yaar, you insisted on Taani coming along, yeh kaise hua?

R (thinking of an excuse): Umm, woh woh actually, we have less time to rehearse nah? So I thought it would be easier so..

Sw: Yah, that is true

R: Waise bhi after this dance ban, main aur Taani ek dusre ke saath civil ho gaye hain, ab mujhe tere behen ke saath kaam karna hain toh its better to work in good faith.

Sw: That's also true.

R: Tu woh sab chor, waise everyone is going to be damn excited about IndiaFest, after the dance ban, this is our first dance event.

Sw: Yah, I'm sure everyone is going to be damn excited, and I'm sure on this trip, I'll convince Sharon too.

R: Yah dude, absolutely.

All four of them reach the rehearsal hall, and see all their friends loitering around talking.

V: Hey guys, kya hua, why did VP call you?

R: Great News guys, we are going to the IndiaFest in Goa.

Guys all star shouting at once, 'Oh My God', 'That's awesome', 'so much fun'

Sw (calming them down): Yah yah guys, but we have to leave tomorrow morning at 8, so everyone needs to be ready by then.

Everyone breaks into groups and starts talking about the trip, the girls on one side and the boys on the other. Rey's phone beeps, and he looks at it and sees a message from Taani, he looks over at her, and sees her looking at him. He looks at his phone and reads the message.

_From: Taani_

"Aap ne VP sir ke saamne, meri Goa aane ki baat ko itna insist kyun kiya? Aapko pata hain bhai aur Sharon bhabhi aapko kitne suspicious looks de rahe the, agar unhe pata chal jaata toh"

Rey replies back and soon, Taani's phone beeps, and she sees the message.

_From: Prince Charming_

"Toh main aur kya karta, tumhara pata nahin, but main apni girlfriend ko bina dekhe 4 days nahin reh sakta"

Taani reads the message and blushes. She quickly replies to Rey, and Rey reads the message.

_From: Taani_

"Main bhi aapko bina dekhe nahin reh sakti"

Rey reads it and looks up with a smile, and sees Taani looking up at him blushing. They both stare at each other, look look hawa hawa, while all the others are busy in their conversations.


End file.
